


In Silence

by Random_Quality



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Character Study, Fluff, M/M, rare moment of peace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 16:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9557333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Quality/pseuds/Random_Quality
Summary: Galan's moment of peace is interrupted by Dorian.This is just me getting a feel for these characters, don't mind me.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so hi. If you clicked on this expecting something like straight forward, it's really not. There are hints at stuff I hope to wright in the future so this might be somewhat confusing. I have a difficult time grasping Dorian's character because I am nowhere NEAR clever enough or smart enough to write him, but here we are. I've been wanting to write Galan for ages, along with his off stage brother. So I finally just sat down and wrote this piece of crap. Anyways I hope you enjoy this.

Skyhold was quite at four o’clock in the morning. The ancient grand hall devoid of any marquees, Fereldan nobility, or any other visiting dignitary that thought themselves important enough to be introduced to the Inquisitor. The library tower usually loud with quiet murmurs, rustling pages, and cawing from the ravens was thick with its quiet. Outside the gardens was bathed in silver light, the wind just barely rustling the plants and leaves growing in the open space, free from the chantry clergy and pilgrims who are often found there. The courtyard out front was equality as lit with the moon's glow, gleaming off the battered practice swords and armor left around the training circle for the requites and soldiers. The air seeming still without the clank of blade hitting blade or armor, and the whistle of the weapons as the cut through the air. Then the grand gates of Skyhold, towering well above the heads off all that enter seeking shelter, trade, or glory. Its merchant stalls abandoned, wounded moved inside the tents or elsewhere, and the horses closed in their stalls for the night. Even the Herald's Rest was at peace. No music flowed from the open windows, or drunks shouts of mirth, sorrow, or anger with it.

Everything was at peace and silent and asleep.

Of course, everything but the Inquisitor.

Galan sat on the steps leading up to his throne, staring out over the deserted grand hall. He often came out here to think. The peace allowing him to clear his head of the pressure and standards that were pushed onto him for being the Inquisitor. He was never one to be pushed into a mold. When he'd been the keepers first he was always evolving his magic, adapting it as he learned new things. He studied the ancient eleven texts his clan had and came across, but he also sought out book on how humans learned their magic. It'd all been vastly different in some was and surprisingly similar in others, but he took from both and created his own style. He hadn’t much cared about the eleven pride that the keepers said they fight to preserve though traditions and teachings of old. He loved the history, don’t get him wrong it was his heritage, but he never saw the point of why they never expanded on the ancient magic they knew, never wanting to change it.

He hadn't been the most popular first during the clan gatherings, let him tell you.

He and his brother weren't ones to dwell on the past of ancient people long dead. They just knew of what happened in their life and what they have come to know of the world they live in now. It sucks for the most part, but going out and finding the good parts was what always interested Galan the most.

The sound of a door opening brought Galan out of his reverie. The door that lead to his quarters swung open to let through one of those said good things in the world. "You know, when someone told me that elves were actually nocturnal beings of the night that liked to stalk unwitting travelers as they slept, I just laughed and told them they were ridiculous to think so," Dorian mused, usual smirk in place, but voice rough from just waking up, "More the fool I, hmm?"

Galan smiled, turning to look back out over the hall, and waited until he felt Dorian's comforting warmth settle next to his side before he answered, "I can assure you we are not stalk travelers. We are all too busy dancing naked in the moonlight, of course."

"Ah, pity, and here I was hoping to be ravished as I slept."  
Galan laughed softly, looking back to Dorian, "What are you doing up, ma vhenan?"

"You've spoiled me, Amatus. I've become so accustom to being warm as I slept that I wake up in the arse o'clock in the morning if my body does not remain at its desired warmth," he pouted.

Galan truly laughed at that, disturbing the night's silence. He scooted closer to Dorian and leaned into his side, relaxing when Dorian finally put his arm around him. They stayed like that for a while enjoying each others company in this rare quiet moment. But of course Dorian knew something was wrong, could understand his mood better than he could most days now. He's not sure when Dorian formed this knew ability of his, but he is sure it going to bit him in the ass one of these days.

"Amatus, do I really need to say that it makes you look just slightly crazy sitting alone in an empty hall this late at night? Or are you going to tell me why you're out here?" Dorian said softly, squeezing Galan's hip gently to say he meant nothing harmful by his words.

Galan sighed turning to face Dorian fully, dislodging his arm enough that it fell around his waist, "I haven't told you much of my past, have I?"

Dorian hummed, smoothing a warm hand over the shaved part of his head and into the hair he kept on top, "I have noticed that, yes." The hand slipped down to his jaw and Dorian cradled it in his hand, "You have no obligation to tell me, Galan. I especially know how messy pasts can be. If you do not wish to tell, than you do not."

"I do wish to tell you, ma vhenan. There is just a lot to tell."

Dorian smiled at him. The smile open and gentle and nothing like the wicked quick smiles he shows for everyone else. Galan smiled back, taking a calming breath, "What do you know about the Eleven vallaslin?"

"Not much, given where I grew up and all. I know that it represents one of your gods, and is chosen for the one you favor? At least that is what I have gathered from my time away from the Tevinter. I couldn't find many books on it either sadly, when I looked," Dorian said, looking slightly frustrated after his last statement.

Galan raised an eyebrow, "You looked?"

Dorian scoffed, "Of course I looked. I was very much taken by this handsome elf, coming in and not hesitating to throw lightning at a nearby demon. Then to find out he is the Inquisitor and a Dalish elf with markings tattooed on his face that I knew nothing about. I wanted to know more about them and said inquisitor, so I looked. "

Galan rolled his eyes fondly continuing with his story, "You're mostly right, but it's more of a feeling rather than a favor. The keeper shows us the symbols about a year before we are of age to receive them. Most of us know exactly which one we want to receive, because of the profession we were going to choose, Hunters usually choose Andruil, craftsmen choose June, and so on. You feel drawn to the symbols on those pages. I hadn't felt that at first. I stared at those drawings for hours wishing the gods would give a sign of which I should choose, but nothing seemed to happen."

"But something did happen. Unless those markings are just a very complex trick of the light," Dorian quipped.

"Yes something happened," Galan said, giving Dorian a pinch, "My clan was attacked by bandits."

"Er, well there's my foot in mouth ability kicking in again."

"It is a very well honed ability," Galan teased making Dorian smirk, "Don’t worry, no one died. The bandits were inexperienced and desperate."

Dorian gave a startled laugh, "Yes! A group of bloodthirsty bandits was no match for the soon-to-be Inquisitor."

"Be quiet, I'm telling you a story." Galan laughed, properly shoving Dorian this time, "Or do you wish I stop and we just go to bed."

"No, no, I want to know how this end, continue please."

"Anyway, yes bandits. While as inexperience as they were they still took us by surprise. I remember I was sitting by the fire pit wondering just what I was going to do about my vallaslin when people came running past me. The bandits had attacked the side where the cooks and clothing menders had set up for the time we stayed there. The only part of the clan not as aptly train in combat as the rest. I was the first to get there and just was able to save the head cook from a blow and prevented most of the bandit from entering further into the camp. After me and the hunters had taken care of the bandits, the cook came up and thanked me for protecting him and the clan from the bandits. I looked around at the relieved faces of my clan and I knew that's what I wanted to do. I wanted to protect. So I went to the keeper and told her I wanted the mark of Mythal," Galan looked back at Dorian, his violet eyes gleaming in the moon lights glow.

Dorian reached his hand up, running his thumb over the part of Galan's chin that held part of the intricate design tattooed on his face, "Now you're the Inquisitor."

Galan nodded, taking Dorian's hand in his and bringing it back to his lips. "I can protect so many now, but not all. That's why I'm out here. I want to protect all that need my protection, but that's not possible and I need times like these to remind myself that I am only one elf doing the best with what he has."

Dorian leaned forward, moving his hand to Galan's cheek and kissing him softly. It wasn't fast or hot or messy like most of the kisses Dorian had given out in his life. It was simple, just a press of lips together, sweet and slow and passionate in the way that they were in love and comfortable.

" _Spero te et custodiat cor meum_," Dorian murmured in Tevene once they pulled apart. Then he stretched dramatically before Galan could ask what he said. "Come back to bed, Amatus. It is far too cold this late at night and we do not need the Inquisitor catching a cold."

Galan watched as Dorian got up and headed for the door back to his room, "I suppose I could, but you know us elves. We like to do certain activates late into the night."

Dorian snorted, "Oh you are a clever one aren't you. Come to bed, and we will see about these…activates." Dorian smirked over his shoulder before disappearing behind the closed door.

Galan stood up and stretched himself, much less dramatically though, and walked toward the door. He stopped before he could push it open and looked at the spot that him and Dorian had just been sitting, " _Mala vhenan na darth_." He spoke softly, pushing the door open and heading to meet Dorian back in bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow you came to the end. I hope it was alright. This is me introducing the community to my inquisitor. If you wish to see what he looks like it is [here](http://inquisitorofhyrule.tumblr.com/post/150818953271/galan-and-thallan-lavellan-ones-the-inquisitor) along with his brother, i know i really didn't describe him in this fic, and that was on purpose. Plans ans such, you know. Also if you wish to some say hi and gush of things like anime and video games hit me up at <http://inquisitorofhyrule.tumblr.com/>
> 
> Translations  
> I trust you to protect my heart  
> Your heart is safe  
> The Latin i got from google so don't trust it to be the actual meaning and the Eleven I got from the wiki and just threw words together so idk


End file.
